


NAME THAT BABY RIPLEY

by lila_luscious1



Series: VICLEY LUV [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Great friends, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Silly Baby Names, Vicley Baby, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: More baby name possibilities, this time Vicley's S19 buds get involvedOff-Color Language in this Chapter
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	NAME THAT BABY RIPLEY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [diaryofadancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofadancer/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts), [SlytherinQueen021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [MissLove27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLove27/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [mariirodriguees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariirodriguees/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts).



Victoria Hughes and her co-horts are having a ball in the break room of 19, tossing around possible baby names,  
the way she'd done with Lucas in the baby store on the weekend. Victoria starts it off:

"One of the front-runners is Ladanifer Schinslow Ripley Hughes."

Dean: Eqqsquizitine Ewokonniad Ripley!

Maya: I got it!: Icabod Augustus Ripley!

Sullivan: Ny-quillius Bizkateen Ripley

Andy: If you have a girl-Shaquillia Florentina Ripley

While they laugh it up, their Fire Chief arrives. He stops by his office first, then, hearing the hilarity from the break room,  
he re-directs from his original destination (the gym), and makes his way to where his staff is gathered. As he's walking in,  
Maya calls-out "La'Quilliatodd Triskit Ripley!", causing a roar of laughter from her colleagues.

Shaking his head, Ripley says, "OK, enough-you've had your fun-to be truthful, though, the ONLY one of those I'd have the  
minimal possibility of considering is EQQSUIZIZITINE..."

Eggy: HA, HA! Because it's so close to Eggy!"

Ripley gives her a wink and the thumbs up sign.

After a sip of coffee, Travis says "Shiloh Fingerhut Moxie Crimefighter Ripley."

"Bingo!", cries Vic. Write that one down!"

"I can top ALL of them, says Andy: "Rhoshandiatellyneshiaunneveshenk Koyaanisquatsiuth Ripley"

"WhaaaathaFUUUUUCK!!?", Vicley say together.

"The Winner!", says Sully.


End file.
